


Canon

by babybrotherdean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Destiel becomes canon, Jealous Jared, Kissing, M/M, and Jared is Not Pleased, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t think it’s becoming too much?” Jensen asks one day, the two of them tucked away in a corner booth of a bar one night after filming. “I mean- the thing with Cas. You don’t think it’s going too far?”</p>
<p>And when Jared shrugs, he feels something clench tight in his chest. “Hey, it’s where the writers are taking us. What can we do, right?”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Destiel is finally canonized, and watching Jensen spend so much time kissing Misha nudges Jared into realizing he might like his best friend a little more than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canon

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous prompt! 
> 
> "Prompt: starts with j2 not being together and neither really seeing the other as anything more than friends. But then destiel becomes canon and Jensen and misha spend a lot of time making out. And Jared is not happy about it. (I know you probably don't like destiel, like many wincest/j2 shippers! I was hoping you could write this anyways? Even with the concept of destiel? But I totally understand if you don't want to!). :)"
> 
> I'm almost tempted to turn this into the 20k fic it deserves. Maybe someday.

It starts after the first kiss.

For years, Jared’s been happy being Jensen’s best friend. He’s never met anyone he gets along better with, and everything between them always seems right- always seems like everything it’s ever supposed to have been. Neither of them are really into the dating scene after Jared and Sandy break up, and they’re both happy with it. Even on the show, neither of have any real love interests- not for the first several seasons, at least.

Fans have been begging for Dean and Castiel to hook up for years, and apparently, it’s finally gotten to the writers and producers enough to indulge them. 

The mid-season finale is the first moment- just a kiss, quick and desperate, and none of them really know what to expect. Misha and Jensen pull it off without a hitch- Jensen had been so goddamn worried about it, spend hours in Jared’s trailer on the edge of panic as he tried to prepare himself, tried to separate himself from Dean- and though the negative feedback is there- when isn’t it, really?- it’s drowned out by the cries for more.

And so, as things progress- more is what they get.

“You don’t think it’s becoming too much?” Jensen asks one day, the two of them tucked away in a corner booth of a bar one night after filming. “I mean- the thing with Cas. You don’t think it’s going too far?”

And when Jared shrugs, he feels something clench tight in his chest. “Hey, it’s where the writers are taking us. What can we do, right?”

It’s not until later that he’s able to put a name to the feeling he gets when Jensen smiles, nods. Seems like he’s trying to make light of things as he says “yeah, I guess,” and then “it’s not so bad, anyway. Misha’s not a half-bad kisser.” Jared laughs because he’s supposed to, but the feeling lingers with him all the same, nameless and painful.

When Dean and Castiel end up stumbling into bed together a few episodes later, Jared comes to the startling conclusion that he’s actually _jealous_.

Jensen is his best friend. Hell, Jared’s never looked at him as any more than that. Sure, he’s a good-looking guy- Jared has eyes, after all- but thinking about him as anything more-

It feels like it should be wrong, too big, too much on top of everything they already have, but the feelings- newly discovered or developed or entirely imagined- seem to fit perfectly alongside everything else, bury themselves deep into that space in his chest that Jensen has occupied for the last several years and make themselves at home.

Maybe acknowledging things just makes it worse, though- because suddenly he can’t force himself to watch any of the scenes between Dean and Castiel. Suddenly he finds himself turning away when the two of them share a glance, a smile. A kiss. It aches, and he doesn’t like it, and even that place inside him where Sam Winchester lives is stewing, unhappy. Sam misses his brother, and Jared’s got Jensen just as much as he always has, but it’s no longer enough and he hates it.

As he always does, Jensen notices.

“C’mon, we’re not that bad, are we?” he says as they watch the new episode together, and it’s supposed to be a joke, but Jared tastes the insecurity thick in the air, makes himself meet his best friend’s eyes and smile. 

"You know I can’t stomach looking at Misha’s face too long.” And he wonders if it sounds the way he tries to mean it, teasing, or if maybe Jensen will hear how much he hates seeing the two of them together.

Jensen smiles, too, but it’s a little too fragile, tentative. “Too bad he’s had so much screen time, then, huh?”

“Yeah.” Jared hates it. Sam hates it. And sure, Dean deserves to be happy, but Jensen’s the one who’s got his lips pressed against those of another man, one who doesn’t know everything about him, who doesn’t understand Jensen better than he even understands himself. Jared’s the one who has to sit and watch his best friend swap spit with one of their co-stars because the fans decided it was what they wanted to see.

Things get quiet and Jared finds himself focusing more on his own thoughts than anything happening onscreen. Because Jensen’s beside him, just close enough that their knees knock together when either of them moves, and he’s warm and he’s breathing just softly and Jared wants him so much it _hurts_.

“You don’t actually like Misha, do you?” he blurts out, and then it’s hanging between them, and Jared’s chest feels tight, and Jensen’s looking at him, now, and on the TV across from them, Dean’s shrugging off his shirt with Castiel’s eyes on him, intent and focused. 

Everything’s quiet for a moment, volume low enough to ignore, and then Jensen cracks a smile, looks a little uncertain. “What, you mean- _like_ -like?”

Jared realizes he sounds like a teenage girl and glances away, feels heat rise in his cheeks. “I- look, never mind, it doesn’t matter-”

“I don’t.” Jensen takes pity on him and interrupts his stuttering. “Like Misha. Like that. S’just how the script’s going.” A pause, and Jensen doesn’t continue until Jared looks at him again. “You’re acting weird.”

“Am not.” Knows he is. Tries to cover himself. “Look, I just- I don’t know. Seems like you get pretty into it for the show.”

And he knows he’s made a mistake now, because that’s when Jensen’s eyebrows raise, and he looks caught somewhere between confusion and amusement and something else Jared can’t identify. “Jared... Jay.” Pauses a moment. “Are you- you sound like you’re _jealous_.”

Jared isn’t entirely sure how he’s supposed to respond to that. 

“Jared, c’mon.” And maybe Jensen’s not done, or maybe he sees the way Jared pales, because he keeps talking, saves Jared from a response for a few more precious seconds. “It’s just- it’s the script. I don’t want to kiss Misha any more than I want to hunt demons for a living. You gotta know that, right?”

And it’s amazing, because Jensen doesn’t care that he’s jealous. Doesn’t care about the implications, and all he’s talking about is how illogical it is. Why Jared shouldn’t bother.

“You... what?”

“You think I’d just up and kiss him out of nowhere if I wasn’t paid to do it?” There’s a smile tugging at the corners of Jensen’s lips now, and Jared should be offended, should be bothered that Jensen’s nearly laughing at him, but all he can think about is that _Jensen doesn’t care_. “C’mon, you know me better than that. Not like I’m spending all my free time with him, am I?”

No, because Jensen spends all his time with Jared. Of course he couldn’t be spending it with Misha.

“Jen, I... what-” Stops, swallows hard. “What’re you saying?”

“I’m saying-” Jensen shifts a fraction of an inch closer, raises an eyebrow. “That if you’re so damn jealous, you should just do something about it. And I doubt you want to try to talk the writers out of the romance thing.”

And that’s all the invitation Jared could ever hope to need, and he doesn’t hesitate before he’s leaning forward, brings a hand up and grabs the back of Jensen’s neck, crashes their lips together with every ounce of frustration, of _need_ that’s been building up ever since that first goddamn kiss. Misha and Dean and Castiel are far from his mind, because Jensen tastes like everything he’s ever wanted in his life and Jared can’t imagine how he’s existed so long without having it.

It’s long, it’s hungry, and they’re both breathless when they break apart, but it doesn’t stop him. Pulls Jensen in for more, harder, deeper- drinks his goddamn fill because he could’ve had this years ago and he needs to make up for lost time.

Jensen’s got Jared’s lip between his teeth when he pulls away, breathing hard, lets it slip free after a few long seconds. Mumbles against Jared’s mouth. “You’re an idiot.”

Jared can’t exactly bring himself to dispute that, so instead of bothering with a response, he yanks Jensen into his lap and kisses him again.

They’ll have lots of time to talk about this after Jared’s properly memorized the texture of Jensen’s tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
